


Ravenous Drabble Collection

by Charming Delinquent (Raven_Ehtar)



Category: Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Charming%20Delinquent
Summary: A collection of Ravenous drabbles, usually unrelated to each other. Mostly if not completely featuring Reich x Toffler of various genres.Tags related to each drabble will be put in their chapter description for ease of finding and/or avoiding what you want.Feel free to drop prompts in the comment box, just keep them short for the word count limit! :)





	1. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #getting to know you  
> #surprising friendship

The others had placed bets. In an outpost such as Fort Spencer, small wagers were common. In this case it was to see how long it would be until Reich killed Toffler. Not if - _when._

Everyone knew to steer clear of Reich, to just give him his chores and then leave him be. Everyone save Toffler, their resident chaplain. In his religious fervor, the man threw caution to the wind and would preach to the mad soldier.

They bet on how long it'd be before Toffler lost his head.

No one expected the wolf to come to like the shepherd.


	2. Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #first time  
> #surprise

The wall hit his back with a dull thump, followed by two others as Reich came close, hands braced on either side of him, hemming him in.

Toffler tried to calm his heart, his breathing, but it was impossible as he stared into Reich's eyes.

Reich leaned in. Toffler tried to push back further into the wall. Warm breath ghosted over his throat before he felt lips gently touch. Toffler gasped, his blood suddenly afire.

"I'm going to teach you to take the Lord's name in vain, chaplain."

Teeth nipped at him, and Toffler gave an involuntary whimper.

_Oh, god..._


	3. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #getting to know you

They all said to give Private Reich a wide berth when going about his duties, and at first he could see why. The man was a soldier through and through, gruff and hard, his intensity easy to see in his icy stare. 

What no one else seemed to see was just how protective he was. He leapt into danger not because he was battle mad - well, not _just._ He also made certain that his comrades were safe. 

Toffler had heard someone call him a wolf. As a shepherd, he had never felt so protected by a wolf at his door.


	4. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #getting to know you  
> #chaplain is befuddled  
> #life at the fort

Toffler knows he does it deliberately. Everyone does in this place, and Reich worst of all. The others at least _pretend_ to go along with the prayers, the songs, to take an interest. Not so with Private Reich. He doesn’t even pretend at piety, though Toffler _knows_ he’s a believer. He walks out at songs, ignores conversation, and digs into meals without grace. 

He’s worse, yet Toffler’s sure it’s not malicious, or even as mean spirited as the others. There was a certain gleam in Reich’s icy stare, a slight lift of the lips, which all said he was teasing.


End file.
